


Masquerade

by HSavinien



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15822) by Cillabub. 



> Fic inspired by cillabub's fanart. Probably will make more sense after viewing the picture. The art has a mature rating - it's just a kiss, but the artist didn't want to deal with harassment for displaying teh gay to minors - so for a text description of the picture, skip to the end note.

Friends that are more kindly than is wont of our kind, we are masked to unmask ourselves.  Though brothers in arms, in hearts, in valor, in the face of ourselves we reveal ourselves as cowards and must thus make us blind upon the way we most unbrotherly besport.  I see thee blinded for thy own sake, I touch thee, embrace thee and close kiss thee -- I kiss thee unbrotherly, unfriendly.  Though you can not mistake me, nor deny my touch, thou art blinded and can again deny in words what close confidence thy heart speaks me silently with thy lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Benvolio is blindfolded or masked with his eyes closed, Mercutio has a mask pushed up on his forehead - they have obviously just kissed and saliva marks Benvolio's panting mouth and Mercutio's tongue. Mercutio gazes at Benvolio with sadness despite Benvolio's arm around him.


End file.
